Calibrachoa sp. cultivar KLEC01062.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Calibrachoa plant, botanically known as Calibrachoa sp., and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98KLEC01062xe2x80x99.
The new Calibrachoa is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Stuttgart, Germany. The objective of the program is to create new early-flowering Calibrachoa cultivars with compact and cascading growth habit, freely branching habit, and attractive flower colors.
The new Calibrachoa originated from a cross made by the Inventor during the summer of 1999 of a proprietary selection of Calibrachoa identified as code number S 35, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unidentified proprietary selection of Calibrachoa, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Calibrachoa was selected by the Inventor in June, 2000 in a controlled environment in Stuttgart, Germany.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken in a controlled environment in Stuttgart, Germany since June, 2000, has shown that the unique features of this new Calibrachoa are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
Plants of the cultivar KLEC01062 have not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, daylength, water status and fertility level without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98KLEC01062xe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98KLEC01062xe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar of Calibrachoa:
1. Cascading plant habit.
2. Freely branching habit.
3. Early flowering habit.
4. Pink-colored flowers.
5. Good weather tolerance; tolerant to rain and low and high temperatures.
Plants of the new Calibrachoa differ primarily from plants of the parent selections in flower color. In addition, plants of the new Calibrachoa are more compact and have larger leaves than plants of the female parent.